


Our First Lover's

by anonymouslyAJ



Series: The Betrayal Series [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, evil man in moon, pitch nice, rainbow snowcone, tooth pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouslyAJ/pseuds/anonymouslyAJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in 1712, Jackson and Toothiana are in love, intill Jack betrays her and leaves. Tooth doesn't understand why he left her. Why? He never really left her. He died, turning into Jack Frost. In 2012, Tooth is almost over Jackson. Because she fell for Jack. But neither of them knows who the other is. After movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
________________________________________  
Death is a thief. It takes and keeps all that a person is, the person was. And when death takes from us someone as extraordinary as Jackson Overland, it takes with it not just his past, but who he was to us every day. Jackson was special but he never had it easy. A childhood torn from him. A rough adolescence, and a damning identity that was thrust upon him which he bore with dignity until he made himself a new name, Jack Frost. A name that was his own. Free from the binds of history, but with a curse of no memories of his former life. Not recognizing Tooth as his love, and vice versa. But that would soon all change...  
________________________________________  
Burgess January 5, 1712

I stand in a blazing snow storm as I wait for Jack. He said he would meet me at the back of the general store, which he worked at. He had said that he had taken his sister to ice skate, then meet me here exactly after.  
But, according to the sun, it's been almost two hours since the appropriate time. Where was Jackson? Had he ditched me?  
I twiddled with my feathers, while waiting I had a lot of time to think. 

Which wasn't that good. I began thinking of ways he had ditched me.  
You're basically covered in feathers, you're a freak. I think. My eyes tear up, no wonder he didn't want me.  
You'll live forever, he won't. 

My mind points out yet again. I hold my face in my hands. He ditched me. I loved him, and I though he felt the same way. Obviously I was wrong. I couldn't deal with this, but I couldn't do anything drastic...  
No, Toothiana. A familiar voice fills my head. Man in Moon.  
If your here to say I told you so, hurry it up. I think back to him. He doesn't speak for a while, carefully choosing his thoughts.  
I just said that a relationship would be extremely difficult, especially with a human at that. As he said that, I noticed something in his voice. He was hiding something, I had used that voice one time too many.

Trying to get away from the guardians to see Jackson. It took a lot of lies. And now I'm currently fluent in it.  
What are you hiding, Manny? I think back. He stays silent and his voice fades away. I sigh. With tears in my eyes I fly back to Tooth Palace. But on the way back, something hit me, I could never love again. Jackson was my first lover, I would never be able to move on. Especially since he basically took out my heart and shattered it into a million pieces.


	2. Chapter 1

Destiny. To believe that a life is meant for a single purpose, one must also believe in a common fate. Father to daughter, brother to sister, mother to child. Blood ties can be as unyielding as they are eternal. But it is our bonds of choice that truly light the road we travel. Love versus hatred. Loyalty against betrayal. A person's true destiny can only be revealed at the end of his journey, and the story I have to tell is far from over.- Tooth's Thoughts  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PRESENT  
TIME  
I lay my hands in my lap. Another boring meeting. But it wasn't like other meeting. For the first time, Jack wasn't cracking jokes. All of us were looking to him, and in return he looked to us strangely.

I felt a strong connection with Jack. The same kind of connection I had with Jackson. My eyes tear up. I couldn't think of that. Involuntarily, I went into a memory.

It was night, I was rushing to a house. One of my fairies told me another got kidnapped, so I was going to get her back. I stopped on a window sill. I look in, trying to stay hidden I open the window carefully. Then step in. A gasp is heard on the left side of the room.   
I turn to see a boy about a little under six feet. He had brown hair and brown eyes. His face was of one in shock. Then it turns into a smile. "So your the tooth fairy, huh?" he asks. I nod. An angry scowl on my face.

"And your the boy who thought stealing one of my little helpers was funny." I retort back. His smile turns to a frown.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to show my little sister Emma. But she won't stay up for more than two seconds when I wake her up." he says sadly.

My face softens. "That's so sweet. I'm sorry. Which tooth did you lose?" I ask. He smiles.

"I didn't" he says. I look confused so he continues. "I'm thirteen, I stopped losing teeth ages ago. It was hers. She wanted me to stay up and catch you to see her." he finishes.

"I'm sorry she won't wake up." I say. But then do a double take. "Your thirteen and still believe?" I ask. 

He looks at me with a duh expression. "Of course. Who wouldn't?" he asks. Then rephrases. " I mean, who that is smart doesn't?" he asks again.

I laugh. "True." I find myself sitting on his bed. He looks at me more closely. Then blushes.

"What is it?" I ask. He hesitates.

"How a girl covered in feathers in feathers is far more prettier than any girl I have EVER seen." he says. I blush.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" I ask. My face going all serious. He laughs.

"I guess, unintentionally both." He says.

"And which part was voluntarily?" I ask.

He smiles. "The pretty part." he says out right. I blush.

"Why thank..." But I don't finish. Because I catch sight of his teeth. I zoom over to him knocking him down while opening his mouth as wide as I can.

"Uht ah ew doing?" he asks. My fingers still in his mouth.

"Your teeth, there beautiful. Like freshly fallen snow." I say. With awe of course. 

He laughs, which sounds like music. "Well thank you." he says once my fingers are out of his mouth. I then remember my duty.

"I've got to go. Bye!" I call to him. What I didn't understand was he looked sad.

I gasp when I'm out of the memory. Ever since I first met Jack they had been coming back. I look up to see everyone, even jack looking towards me.

"Tooth. What's the matter." Jack asks. I feel so mad at the whole world right now I snap.

"None of you r business, Frost!" I shout. Then my face softens.

"I'm sorry, Jack." I say. "I've had a rough day." he nods, then looks away. Into space, again. Jackson hurt me, badly. Whenever I think or remember him, it makes me really angry. I secretly had a punching bag in my castle to let out y anger.  
I listen to the meeting as it drones on.


End file.
